


Will you marry me ?

by psychoxwinchester



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaintana Friendship, Blam, But just a little, Fluff, For once no angst, Happy Ending, M/M, prompt, well a little side-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoxwinchester/pseuds/psychoxwinchester
Summary: Prompt by Anon : Sam and Blaine have been dating since their sophomore year (Sam moved from Dalton not TN). Blaine still transfers to McKinley his junior year but they somehow manage to keep their relationship a secret. It's then end of junior year and Sam wants to propose to Blaine. He does it by singing Marry Me by Train to Blaine in Glee Club. Everyone is shocked. I would love to see everyone's reactions (Especially Santana and Mr. Schue's) Blaine says yes and happy ending!





	Will you marry me ?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, if someone else have other they'd want me to try to write (even if with school and stuff it might take a long time) I'm always happy to get some new prompts :)

It had been Blaine's choice. After everything he had been through in public high school because of his sexuality when he learned his boyfriend had to move to a public school because of his parents' troubles with money, he was the one to ask for Sam to hide their relationship. Sometimes it was hard, only talking through texts or quick phone calls and only being able to see eachother on some few weekends where it happens Blaine didn't have special Warblers practice and Sam didn't have to play in the football team. Another thing that was hard, Blaine was very proud of his boyfriend new role as McKinley's football team's quaterback but he could never go watch him play.

And then he met Kurt. He recognized him from what Sam had told him even before he got his name and well Sam had asked him how he could help Kurt before so why not help him himself. Only it didn't go as planned when turned out his bully was gay himself, at least Blaine could deal with homophobic teenagers who tried to bring you down but non of his old bullies were gay guys in the closet. They became friends and Blaine got a second opinion on the glee club and more informations on Sam's new friends.

There's that one time Kurt invited him to a party with his glee club friends. Blaine thought of refusing first because pretending to be single while they were away was something but pretending not to know eachother while being in the same room was a whole new level they didn't talk about before. Turned out Blaine had to watch his very well drunk boyfriend make out with a latina, Santana was it?, and pretend very hardly not to be jealous and wanting to rip her head off before getting drunk himself. Acoording to Kurt he then made out with the girl named Rachel he had no memories of. Sam and Blaine had time to see eachother this sunday and it became their first fight for making out with other people, before they both apologized and reminded the other that they still loved them and nothing or no one was going to seperate them.

They spent most of the summer together, Blaine driving to Kentucky to help Sam and his family moving in or just to see his boyfriend, and sometimes Sam would make the drive back to Ohio to see Blaine and the glee club. This was during one of this visits Blaine told Sam he wanted to move to McKinley. To know Sam's friends better and to make it easier for them to see eachother.

Blaine's days as a New Directions turned out to be harder than he thought. He was getting along well with them when he was still a Warbler so why didn't they accept him now ? The only ones who didn't seem to mind were Rachel, Kurt, Mike and Brittany. And well from what he knew of Brittany she just loved everybody anyway. Even people like Mercedes or Artie that Sam had told him to be kind and accepting still looked at him sideways. And let's not talk about Finn, Puck and Santana who just loved to remind him he didn't belong here, it's not like it was nothing he ever heard before. Mr Schuester tried to make peace between everyone but well they never listened to him anyway so why would it start now.

After Blaine learned about Santana's troubles with her own sexuality he tried to help. Especially since her family wasn't really accepting and he knew how it was. After some tries he finally got her to open up and she told him everything, how her parents told her they were okay with it but didn't seem convincing, how her grandmother turned her back on her and even how some guys at school just thought they needed to "straighten her up". He then told her about his own experience coming out and told her it was never easy, it would probably never be easy but being true to yourself was always a fight worth fighting for and whenever she needed help, someone to talk or just a shoulder to cry on he would be there. And he swore he'll never tell anyone he saw her cry. At the end of this day he asked Quinn and Brittany to sing with him for Santana and she thanked him after their rendition of "Try" by Colbie Caillat.

The week after that Sam came back to McKinley and it was harder for them to pretend but they made it work. The won Sectionals after Finn finally understood he was being totally out of hand and apologized. Even Puck stopped to mistreat Blaine before him and honestly Blaine thought Finn would be nicer according to what Sam and Kurt told him.

Michael Jackson turned it all around again when everyone just assumed he gave their set list to the Warblers. He would never betray the team he was on, it just happened to slip up during conversation that they were doing Michael. It's not like he said their songs or anything. Fortunately Sam still believed him. And to prove himself to them he came up with the brilliant idea to meet with the Warblers that almost cost him an eye. Sam had to pretend he just came by to check up on him when Kurt, Rachel and Finn came by his house to bring him soup, movies and a song.

The rest of the year pretty much went by the same way. The only people he really got close to were Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn, Kurt and Mike. They won Regionals and ended up winning Nationals as well. Everyone was ecstatic and glee club ended up having a party. They knew next week would be goodbyes for most of them so they just all enjoyed eachother presence and ignore some of them would maybe never see the others again. It was all in all a nice victory party.

And then came the week Blaine was sure he would never forget. Goodbye week was full of emotional performances from all the seniors and some of the juniors participated as well. Blaine had to convince Santana and Brittany more than once that just because they were not going to be in the same city didn't mean they would stop loving eachother, just look at him and Sam, after all they've been through they were still very well together, even if it was still a secret. 

The last day of class was the one Sam chose to get up and stand in front of everyone, he seemed nervous and it was definetly not usual.

" I've been asking myself for the entire week if I should do that or not and I'm still not sure of myself... I just know I want all of you to be there for that and that means this is my last chance."

" Why don't you just perform the song Sam." said Mr Schuester with a kind of comforting smile not really knowing what Sam meant.

" Yeah ok..." He took his guitar and started playing the first notes of a song Blaine easily recognized.

_" That's a nice song."_

_" One day I will propose to you with that song and I know you'll say yes."_

Blaine had only laughed at him that day they were driving and the song had started playing on the radio. When Sam started singing the first lyrics everyone was confused wondering what in hell was going on and who Sam was singing to until they realized his eyes were only focused on one person, Blaine.

At the end of the song Sam just got down on one knee in front of Blaine who was sitting in the front row between Kurt and Brittany. He knew the tears in Blaine's eyes were happy ones and just smiled at him. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Kurt was still shocked while Brittany was honestly happy and was only stopped from bouncing on her chair by Santana's hands on her shoulders, she herself wore a smirk that said "I knew something was up, i'm gonna let you finish but you and I need to talk." 

" Blaine."

" You were right..." Blaine just said letting an happy tear roll down his cheek with the biggest smile Sam had ever seen on his beautiful face.

" So does that mean...?"

" Yes you idiot. Yes..."

It was Sam's turn to smile like an idiot and he got up to hug and kiss his boyfriend, oops fiancé, forgetting about everyone else in the room.

" What the hell just happened?" said Finn, probably the most confused one of the group.

" They got engaged." replied Santana with the obvious 'duh' in her voice.

" Yeah I got that but like they're not even friends."

" Actually Finn's got a point..." started Mr Schue.

" Of course he's got a point with you, just let them have their moment." added Santana with a look that dared them to keep talking if they wanted to have her anger released on them.

After a few minutes of just holding on eachother, and have Brittany hugging them both as well, they got back to reality ready to face their friends. Nobody said anything but everyone clearly wanted an explanation. So they told them about (almost) everything. How they started to hide their relationship, why they never said anything and well they weren't happy with the lies but most of them were happy for them. Mr Schuester and Kurt told them they thought they were too young, Finn, Joe and Mercedes just seemed confused, Rachel, Tina and Sugar were fangirling in a corner while Santana, Quinn and Brittany were insisting on being Blaine's bridesmaids for some reason Sam didn't understand because you know Blaine's a guy, but he couldn't do anything as Puck, Mike and Artie were already around him asking for details and to be best men.

All in all Sam would say the years he'd been with Blaine were the best of his life. And he is now surrounded by his friends and his perfect fiancé and he couldn't be more happy if he tried. Cheers to the rest of his life alongside a loving husband, probably a few dogs and cats and maybe even one or two children when they'll be older because they've got a lot of love to give...

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not my best and the writing style is different but I hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
